


In Orbit Always

by nigeltde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, gencest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigeltde/pseuds/nigeltde
Summary: you and him





	In Orbit Always

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Black Sabbath's Planet Caravan. Thanks be to [wetsammywinchester.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester)

When the car hits its stride like this you might as well be flying. Ten feet up, over fresh-laid blacktop in the desert. Only the faintest buzz in your hand where it rests on the wheel. Nothing better, you tell your brother, and by the easy sunken sprawl of his body you think he’s caught some of that same feeling. You’re on the cusp of something epic. The both of you together could climb into the sky.

The Milky Way plunges frozen and glittering past the edge of the world, off to the east, cockeyed. You and him and your headlights are pointed north because he told you north and you don’t care to hear the rest of it, like you didn’t care to hear what’s waiting for you when you stop. That’s end-of-the-road fun. You’re gonna stay here in the road fun while you can. Road fun so far has been bickering over the tapes, flicking his knuckles while the plastic clacked and he tried to talk you into a Stones compromise. You wagged your finger. Alone in the desert at high speed belongs to Sabbath and he knows better. You turned it up for Planet Caravan and he turned it down for Iron Man predictable as the rotation of the earth and you told him all the things he was like philistine and painfully lame and not related to me and he traded indignance back, hiding a smile.

He just wants your attention. He’s got it. Sometimes the light bounces up from the road or the stars or a reflector, slipping across his skin. He’s right there, in drips and glints and shadows. Sometimes you feel him looking back. You wonder how much he can see of you. You feel hidden but the drums on Rat Salad, preposterous, make you laugh every time, and every time his eyes land on you three beats in advance. Waiting.

You steer with the inside of your wrist, your right hand heavy on your thigh. You flip the tape, back to the start. You wait for the War Pigs riff to hook you, under the ribs and in your dick and at the base of your spine. Hooked, you put your foot down. The engine leaps, faithful, and he shakes his head and says your name dry and helplessly amused. We’re gonna come up on the exit, he tells you. Like a junction is gonna surprise. You know the turns. You’re not worried. You’re ten miles up. You’re sailing. You’re on the road, in the dark, in the stars, with your brother.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback/concrit welcome. Rebloggable tumblr link [here](https://nigeltde-fic.tumblr.com/post/184932838761/in-orbit-always) for those so inclined.


End file.
